


That Peggie Shit (imagine)

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen, Gender Neutral, Reader Gender Unspecified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Getting caught listening to the cult's station





	That Peggie Shit (imagine)

It had initially started when you had to hide out at Sharky’s trailer for a while. It was too close to a regularly patrolled road for your liking, and even though you and Sharky hated it, he thought it would be a good idea to turn the radio onto the Project’s station in case any cultists decided to go snooping onto the property. It must have worked, as no one ever showed up to investigate.**  
**

But all that time trapped in the small space, with only the cult’s music to listen to day in and day out, did something to you. 

Now you found yourself having to stop yourself from humming those same songs, only daring to indulge when you were alone. You had to remind yourself to change it from the cult station on the radio before turning it off, and did the same when you listened in the comfort of your own truck.

There was no need for that today, though. It was rare when you had a day to yourself, and you planned to take full advantage of it. You laid out your ingredients for the stew you were going to make, turned the radio on, and switched it to the cult’s station. 

You sang along, swaying your hips as you chopped the vegetables and threw them into the pot.

_ **While the Devil’s friends hide in the dark** _

_ **They’ve laid their plans and they’ll make their mark** _

_ **We pity the souls that they have claimed** _

_ **They won’t be saved when they’re up in flames** _

You gave the pot a good stir, mixing all the vegetables before heading outside to cut some fresh herbs.

_ **But some cannot tell wrong from right** _

_ **Jacob’s gonna come and set those sinne-** _

You screamed, looking almost as horrified as Sharky did standing in your doorway.

“What are you doing here?!” you demanded, switching the radio off as quickly as you could.

“What am I- what the hell? Why were you listening to that Peggie shit?” He held his shotgun closer, suddenly looking uncomfortable in your presence. “You didn’t join up since I last saw you, did you?”

“Is that a serious question?” When he didn’t answer, you pulled him into your house and shoved him toward the couch. “No, I didn’t. Remember when I had to stay at yours, and you had the bright idea to play their music? Well, it kinda got stuck in my head and never left. It grew on me and if you wanna be mad about it, go ahead, but it’s technically your fault, so…”

He tilted his head, frowning. “Huh, didn’t think about it that way.” He placed his gun on the coffee table before walking over to your fridge for a beer. “I guess I can accept that, since you accept my love of disco and kept my secret about my love of disco. But I get to stay for dinner.”

“Alright,” you grinned, turning your radio back on.

“Hey, I didn’t say you could-”

Turning the volume up, you shouted, “I can’t hear you!”

_ **Jacob’s gonna come and set those sinners free** _

_ **Jacob’s gonna set those sinners free** _


End file.
